1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to the field of vehicle accessories. More specifically, the present invention relates to a hitch mounted rack system.
2. Description of Related Art
It is generally known to attach various platforms for carriers, such as, for example, cargo platforms and bicycle carriers to a vehicle using the vehicle tow hitch. Such platforms or carriers are typically attached to the vehicle tow hitch and extend from the rear of the vehicle to provide additional space for carrying various items, especially items that are too large to fit within the interior of the vehicle.
It is also generally known to attach or support various items or brackets to the roof of a vehicle. Roof racks allow items to be carried above the vehicle.
Any discussion of documents, acts, materials, devices, articles, or the like, which has been included in the present specification is not to be taken as an admission that any or all of these matters form part of the prior art base or were common general knowledge in the field relevant to the present disclosure as it existed before the priority date of each claim of this application.